playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
"Let's do this guys!" -Sora Sora is the main protaginist of the Kingdom Hearts ''series and an upcoming DLC character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography THE WIELDER OF THE KEYBLADE He lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends RIku and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. His home was consumed by darkness, sending him on a journey to many worlds across the Realm of Light. An upbeat youth, he travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. THE LEGACY OF SORA *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kindom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' *''Kingdom Hearts Mobile'' *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'' *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX'' *''Kingdom Hearts III (2017) Arcade Opening Sora is along with Kairi and Riku on the palm tree in Destiny Islands. Sora then suggests to get something for them to snack. Kairi suggests to pluck Paopu Fruit since they taste so good. Sora agress and heads out to get some. As he plucked a few Paopu Fruit a dark portal opens, Sora drops the Paopu Fruit and heads inside. Rival '''Name:' Lara Croft Reason: Sora despertly wants to find his way back home to go to his friends when he suddenly encounters Lara Croft. He heads over to her and asks if she possibly could find a way out of this. Lara Croft refuses and says he has to find his own way out. Sora is angry and says he asked it nicely but apparently has to use brute force to get it out of her. Connection: Both Sora and Lara Croft have something to do with movies. While Sora's games involve going to Disney worlds that are based on Disney movies and cartoons, Tomb Raider has had several film adaptations in the past. Both also travel to different places, usually in search of someone or something. Sora is owned by Square Enix and Square Enix also got the rights of Tomb Raider recently. Ending Sora runs back to his friends and tells that he just had another adventure, Riku then mocks him by asking why he couldn't bring them along. Sora smiles, Kairi then asks Sora where the Paopu Fruit is. Sora rubs the back of his head and says he will be back in a minute. Riku then shouts not to go on adventure again this time. Gameplay Sora has a unique play style that uses melee combat and magic: center (Square Moves) *'Explosion -' - Unleashes a finishing combo move that knocks down several opponents. *'Sliding Dash -' + - Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the opponent and damaging them. *'Finishing Leap -' + - Jumps high into the air while attacking at the end of a combo with Square. *'Round Break -' + - Sora will do a spin slash to hits opponents who surround him. *'Aerial Finish -' (Air) - Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. *'Aerial Dive -' + (Air) - Sora can constantly perform diagonal slashes toward an aerial opponent. *'Hurricane Period -' + (Air) - Sora flips vertically, striking opponents near him. *'Magnet Splash -' + (Air) - Sora spins around while creating a magnetic force which explodes. center (Triangle Moves) *'Firaga -' - Launch a strong ball of fire toward opponents. *'Blizzaga -' + - Blast opponents head-on with a strong chunk of ice that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits. *'Thundaga -' + - Strike surrounding opponents from above with strong lightning that shocks other nearby foes if it strikes. *'Curaga -' + - Drops a few small AP orbs. *'Aerial' Firaga -''' (Air) *'''Aerial Blizzaga -''' + *'''Aerial Thundaga -''' + (Air) *'''Aerial Curaga -''' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Sonic Blade -' - Slash an opponent while rushing past. Keep pressing Circle afterwards to continue this attack. *'Ars Arcanum '- + - Sora launches a seven-hit combo, then press Circle again for a follow-up slash. After five successful attacks, a final, somersaulting strike can be performed with Circle. *'Ragnarok -' + - Using Ragnarok will trigger an aerial attack combo, followed by Sora charging energy while in the air. Press Circle again to fire the charged projectiles. *'''Strike Raid -''' + ' - It lets Sora throws the Keyblade, with it returning like a boomerang. *'Air Sonic Blade -''' (Air) *'Air Ars Arcanum -' + (Air) *'Air Ragnarok -' + (Air) *'Air Strike Raid -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Stun Impact -' or - Sora stomps downwards, creating a small explosive sphere protecting him and stunning the opponent. *'Aeroga' '-' - Sora holds the Keyblade upwards and sends out a blast of air. *'Blitz -' - Strike opponents ahead of you with a powerful finishing combo. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Trinity Limit -' (Level 1): A pattern appears on the ground. Sora then executes a few powerful flips and leaps, then does a back somersault, planting his Keyblade into the ground, summoning a large energy wave crushing all opponents down within the area. *'Multivortex -' (Level 2): A shotlock appears that he can direct at an opponent. He returns back on the stage and rapidly swings the Keyblade and harness the wind to launch shockwaves at targets with every stroke. He finished by elongate a whirlwind. *'Final Form -' (Level 3): Sora equips the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and he actually turns into a living weapon. Contact does massive damage. Power, speed, and magic are drastically increased. New Circle moves are also added. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Conquer the darkness!" **"Let's struggle!" **"Let's do this!" *'Pre-match:' **"You will never fade out my light." *'Item Pick-up:' **"Jeez, this is heavy." **"Come on." **"This could be useful." **"Okay." *'Using Trinity Limit:' **"Donald! Goofy! Let's go!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"See ya." **"There." **"Maybe next time." *'Respawn:' **"Good save." **"My light will never fade." **"My friends. They are my power!" **"So we meet again?" Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Summoned on field:' Walks on stage and summon the Keyblade in his hand. *'Real Hero:' Sticks his hand out and the Keyblade appears in it. *'Door to Darkness: '''Sora excists out of the Door of Darkness and summons the Kingdom Key. *'Awakened from Slumber:' Sora awakens from the memory pod and steps out. Winning Screen *'Nothing can stop me: Sora twirls his Keyblade and poses with the Keyblade on his shoulders. *'''Defeated by a key: Sora sticks his Keyblade into the ground, leans on it and smiles. *'Power of the Keyblade:' Sora swings a few times with his Keyblade saying "That's the power of the Keyblade." turns around and puts the Keyblade on his back. *'That was easy: '''Throws his keyblade into the air which disappears and is summoned back into his hands. Losing Screen *If using '''Nothing can stop me': Looks at the ground sadly. *If using Defeated by a key: Sits on the ground with his legs crossed with the Keyblade between his legs stabbed in the ground. *If using Power of the Keyblade: The Keyblade disappears and he falls on the ground. *If using That was easy: Sora trips and falls down. Taunts *'I don't care: '''Sora holds the Kingdom Key behind his head, saying "Whatever". *'Keyblade Spinner: Spins the Kingdom Key in the air, saying "Back off!" *'''What's that Jiminy?: Puts the Kingdom Key on the ground, tip touching it. Jiminy Cricket then jumps out of his pocket and says '+1' Costumes The Chosen One The default appearance of Sora. *Red skin: Valor form *Blue skin: Wisdom form *Yellow skin: Master form Halloween Town Sora takes the appearance of himself when he enters Halloween Town from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. *Black skin: Anti-Form *Red skin: his black clothing turns red. *Purple skin: his black clothing turns purple. Space Paranoids Sora takes the appearance of himself when he enters Space Paranoids (The Grid) from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. *Blue skin: his appearance in Dream Drop Distance. *Red skin: Valor Form *Yellow skin: Master Form Trivia *Sora is the first Square Enix character to appear in the game. *Sora has four games on a Sony console; the original Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (PS2) and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (PSP). (not counting the remakes of KH, KHII and BBS) Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Disney Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts